paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takotas log: "The 700 years war"
Summary This this is a struggle between Takota and his nation in a war that lasted Seven centuries. This is a brief record that comes from Takotas personal memoirs from the war and period.. This Story was done by and belongs to Takota 95 'Story' I once remember a time before the war, it was peaceful, great, one of our greatest ages, but then it came. One summer day during the 12 age 2nd century, an air strike to place on the outer Trussian Colonial Possession "Toria". This was just the first of the attacks, soon after transmissions came in from all over The Empire off air strikes. This was a disaster in the early month as we just fought off the attackers, but then I got word from military scouts. The attacks was coming from an old neutral nation from the east. The Bensolonian Confederation has gone on the War path of destruction and conquest. Their reason was clear. Their Country and empire was in heavy decline,. Their leader had suffered several strokes and was in declining health as well as he went insane. His banks ran out of money and the population was starving. To such an extent they turned to eating their own people, even the king himself. My response was simple defend the borders, but the attacks got worse and outrage grew. So 5 months after the attack came the decision from me and the counsels an senate, "War" Was declared! The armies and navies were soon mobilized and the air force and air armada took to the skies. When Trussia mobilized all industries for the effort as well. THis was going to take a long, long time. After war declared I met with my top commanders and generals in Tipan city in the east. After weeks of deliberation the plan was decided. We would attack with the "Python plan", this would involve encircling their empire and constricting them into submission. The first target would be their air bases, their day of judgment had come. During the 12th age 7 months after the war declaration was signed the Trussian Imperial Air Force and Air Armada took off and in less then a mater of weeks their Air force and industry was completely destroyed. Afterwards Trussian Imperial forces attacked from every strategic side. The attacks from out forces went well, The Confederation fell back and their forces were crushed, but we still needed a decisive blow. Shortly after destroying all opposition in the sky we moved to Land. The Confederations ground forces were very skilled ans excellent at fighting, but the had limited resources from their destroyed industries, but still they fought on. Nearly 3 centuries later The Trussian Imperial Army fought through tuff resistance inland broke through into the inland, we ruled the seas and skies, but we ha a problem. We had no idea where the Capital was and the Trussian supply lines were over extended. The T.I.A had no maps or ability of were to strike next. Even though the Air force ruled the skies with little to no retaliation, the Confederation had tough air defenses to match with their antiaircraft batteries that were still intact. Any bombing raids or air recon was met with heavy shelling from the ground, we were in uncharted territory for a time. This all changed once an air squadron returned one day with info of a city. Upon closer inspection we had come across "Miles" city. The second largest city of the Confederation, this would lead to one of the biggest blows to the confederation, and to one of Trussias major victories and turning points of the war. Up till now all fighting and combat east scattered and mixed as well as horrid. The day before the campaign I arrived at base camp, the troops were ready and I was ready as well. During the 15th age 6th century 3rd day the Trussian army made its move. On that morning the fighters and bombers took to the skies. I moved my troops into position and then it happened! Artillery opened fire, bombs exploding, Troops charging. At this time the Navy opened fire and engaged with the remainder of the of the Confederations fleet. In less then one day the T.I.A declared victory. Me and my troops charged the capital building and raised the flag. We were victorious, but yet not without our loses. Out of the 100 million troops Trussia lost 34 million, but in these times we had to push on. As we moved on this would lead to another year of fighting north, and then three more centuries of scattered fighting and battling. From this we moved on days or even months at a time with little to no fighting or I stead the exact opposite. Then When the army came to a group of jungles we started making the horrid discoveries of what the Confederation did to others and its own people. These horrid places witch would later be known as "The Facilities"! These were places from Nightmares, made into realitiy. I must say I have never seen such carnage in my life! It got even worse as we moved in more and more and the mysteries unraveled itself. I toured these areas and Facilities with my Generals and troops. The Anger I felt was boiling of all of what I saw. The buildings and structure had long been abandoned and destroyed, burned bodies and files though we still were able to collect massive amount of evidence for those responsible. Though one day I broke away from my troops and staff and took a walk around the areas and structured, As I was doing this I found a room that made me sick to my stomach! "Infant Ward" was what the room said, so I entered it and to my shock found row after row of cribs, for baby pups that were experimented on. I weaped in silence as I saw this swear justice for those who were hear. As I made my way to the lad office I found all the records still intact, and started reading file after file. Then something got my attention! I heard Crying, I rused to find the source which then lead me to a isolated room. I entered the roomm and found sitting in a crib crying a baby pup. On the Crib it said the name " Speeder Moon". I peaked into the crib and found him crying, he opened his multicolored eyes and looked up to me and smiled. Speeder was first good thing to happen to us in a very long time. I could find no record on him or who he was and if he even had a family. I picked him up and left he was so happy, but he had no family, so I made the decision to make him my own. I returned a few hours later to my troops and they were shocked at the find I made. I immediately had to leave and return to Trussia, as he needed instant care, but as I left I could see everyone of my troops with a smile on their faces. "They close knew victory and justice was close at hand." A few weeks later I got word, while at my residence with Speeder. The Army was pushing forwards and the next operation was underway. This would lead to the second greatest victory of the war. B-day the invasion of Burgundy a western beach with maroon sand. This invasion took place during the 17th age. When this campaign was over the entire bulk of the Confederation army was disarray and we pushed forward with the great offensive. One century later, my armies and Sky Armanda came to the gates of the Confederation Capital. From there the army raced to the palace and on the day of the 18th age 2nd century 2nd day, the T.R.A 1st infantry division 5th tank core raised the Trussian Flag and the Trussian national anthem played as soldiers and Trussian Citizen cheered for victory! I got word earlier that day that the confederation leader had died in his sleep and his government, army, and nation surrendered. The War was over we won and entered an era of long lasting peace. God thank you for leading us to victory in our time of need-''Takota'' Takota James, 18 age 3rd century 85th day Category:Sad Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories